Take Me 4 A Ride
by LosT-in-Twific
Summary: They meet. They talk. Sparks fly.


**FAGESix Pack**

**Title: Take me 4 a Ride**

**Written for: Joey Witchyvampgirl Masen / WitchyVampirGirl**

**You have no idea how excited I was when I found out I got to write for Joey/Witchy. I have been an admirer of her fics from my very first days of fanfic reading. Her story The Mating Connection is still one of my all-time faves and I've re-read it numerous times. So, writing for Joey/Witchy? Yeah, that's no pressure at all … LOL! This is for you, hun. I hope you'll like it!**

**Written By: LosT-in-Twific**

**Rating: M**

**Summary/Prompt used:**  
**Summary: They meet. They talk. Sparks fly.**  
**Prompt: Tat and bikerward take Bella for ride of her life.**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange, visit the Facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories directed to your inbox. www dot fanfiction dot net / community / FAGE-6-pack / 93625 /**

**Special thanks to my awesome pre-reader Lostred Rose and my even more awesome beta AJasperForMe (Bridgette) aka AJFM Drofnats. Mina made the most perfect banner. Link on my author profile page!**

**Booty smacks and lap dances for Tiffany, our aca-awesome Vampmama and FAGEtress!**

**Two words: artistic license!**

**Oh, right... Characters are Stephenie's, plot is mine (and Joey's * wink *).**

**Now, let's get Edward on his bike, shall we?**

* * *

"Oh my, God!" Alice's eyes widened in shock. She grabbed a coaster from the table we were sitting at and started fanning herself.

"Huh? What's wrong?" I asked, unaware of what caused her sudden outburst. On the chair next to me, Kate obviously was as clueless as I was.

Still frantically waving with the coaster, she took a deep breath. "It looks like there's a new bartender. Holy fuck, he's delicious! He just walked up behind the bar; I think his shift just started."

Kate and I simultaneously turned our heads, our curiosity piqued.

And fuck, was Alice right! He certainly must've been new because I hadn't seen him here before either. And believe me, I would remember seeing _that_.

"Dude …" I whispered. Kate gasped.

"Well, girls," I said, standing up. "I think it's time for another round of drinks." I winked at Alice and Kate and worked my way through the dancing crowd between our table and the bar.

While I was waiting for my turn, I had the perfect opportunity to take a closer look at the new guy. He looked very comfortable behind the bar, smiling at the people he served and moving with grace.

I couldn't believe Liam hadn't told us about his new employee. Liam was Kate's older brother and the owner of _Jayme's_. We came here almost every Friday after work and we knew a lot of the other regulars too. The atmosphere was always friendly, the music varied, and Liam served the best bbq ribs in town.

"What can I get you, sweets?"

Startled, I looked up. I was not prepared for the sight in front of me. The new mystery bartender had the greenest eyes I had ever seen. His gaze pierced right through me, in a very good way. A smile danced across his lips and I had to grab the edge of the wooden bar to keep my balance.

He was tall, at least six feet. His stone-washed jeans hung too low on his hips. A tight, black wife beater showed off his muscular build. My undoing, however, was the half-sleeve tattoo of a Japanese Koi fish covering his left shoulder and upper arm. The orange and red colors of the tattoo matched perfectly with his eyes. And I couldn't help but wonder if he'd have more ink in less visible places.

His long-ish hair was messy and disheveled. I was afraid to let my thoughts wander in that direction, but honestly, it was the definition of _sex hair_. I felt weak in my knees.

"Uhm ... drinks, sweets?"

"I … uhm … right, drinks." I felt like such an idiot, stammering like a three year old. Classy, Bella, really. And I bet the bastard knew exactly what kind of effect he had on me. I cleared my throat and tried again.

"Yeah, hi. Two glasses of white wine and one Malibu. Straight and without ice, please."

"Sure thing, sweets. Coming right up!" He winked and turned around to get the glasses for our drinks.

Once the wine was poured, he stood on his toes and reached up to get the bottle of Malibu from a bottle shelf that hung above the bar.

His wife beater crept up in the front as his body stretched out, leaving the edge of his boxers showing above the waistband of his jeans. And fuck me ... a black spot that most definitely appeared to be part of another tattoo showed right above his right hip.

_Drool!_

"There you go, sweets. Two wine, one Malibu." He placed a tray with our drinks in front of me. "And if there's anything else I can do for you, you know where to find me."

I finally seemed to have gotten a grip on myself when I came back with my own witty reply. "Nah, I think we're good. For now, at least." And this time, it was my turn to wink right before I turned around and made my way back to our table, carefully balancing the tray between the people on the dance floor.

When I arrived back at the table, Alice smirked. "That sure took you long enough, Bells."

I rolled my eyes and put down the tray.

"It's Friday night, Ali. It's busy in here in case you haven't noticed."

I sat down and put Kate and Alice's glasses in front of them. I took my own glass of Malibu and took a sip.

"Well?" Kate asked as she bumped my shoulder.

"Well, what?" I feigned ignorance and took another sip from my drink.

Kate chuckled as Alice reached over the table to playfully slap my arm. She then waved her finger in front of me. "Don't go all innocent on us, Bella. Spill!"

I was actually enjoying myself by keeping them in the dark. Not that there was anything to tell, of course, but still, I loved keeping them on their toes.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, ladies, there's really nothing to say. I zoned out, he took my order, and that's it."

Alice sighed deeply. "Yeah, you can fool yourself, but you can't fool me," she said matter-of-factly. "If there's nothing to tell, then why has he been staring at you for the last few minutes?"

_Say what?_

I almost choked on my drink.

I turned around and bent over a little bit, pretending to reach for my bag on the ground next to my chair. And sure enough, in between the people crowding the dance floor I could see Mr. Sexy staring in our direction. That still didn't mean he was looking at me in particular, though.

There was a lull in people ordering their drinks, and Mr. Sexy was leaning against the coolers behind the bar, arms crossed in front of his chest, appearing to be lost in thought. He had a little frown on his face and I thought it was just adorable. I did wonder what he was thinking about when an idea occurred to me.

"I think I'm going to take this tray back to the bar. I'm sure he'll need it sooner or later." I smiled sweetly at Kate and Alice, who both chuckled at my useless attempt of an excuse.

"You do that, Bella," Alice said in between giggles.

"We'll be over here," Kate added with a wink.

Stupid bitches. But they were my best friends and I loved them for being just them. I took off, flipping my hair over my shoulder and straightening my shoulders.

_Game on!_

Back at the bar, I slammed the tray down a little bit too loudly to get Mr. Sexy's attention. Fuck, I needed to ask his name. We were on a first name basis with all the other bartenders here anyway.

When he noticed me standing in front of him, his beautiful smile reappeared. He straightened himself up, wiped his hands on the front of his jeans and leaned over to me, his arms resting on top of the bar.

"Well hey there, sweets. What can I do for you?" he asked, looking straight into my eyes.

Determined to keep my cool this time, I pointed at the empty tray.

"I thought you might want this back. Essential bartender … stuff."

_Really, Bella?_

He didn't say anything back but took away the tray, never averting his eyes, and blindly put it on one of the coolers behind him.

"Thanks, sweets," he then said so softly I almost didn't hear him above the loud music.

"So …" I started at the same time Mr. Sexy opened his mouth again to say something.

We both snickered. He gestured with his hand. "You go first." And another deadly wink. Fuck, this man was going to be the death of me.

"I just wanted to know your name. My friends over there and I, we're kind of regulars here. Kate, the one with the long blonde hair, is actually Liam's sister. We know most of the bartenders by name."

I took a deep breath before I continued. "And I can't exactly call you Mr. Sexy to your face."

I couldn't believe I had actually just said that. My face felt hot and I was sure I was blushing scarlet.

Mr. Sexy looked very amused, though.

"What do you call me, sweets?" he asked with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah, uhm, just forget about that, okay? I'm Bella, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too, Bella. I'm Edward."

He offered his hand for me to shake. As soon as we touched, a jolt of fire shot right through me. It was like an electric shock but without the pain or discomfort. I swear I could almost see and hear the sparks crackling between us. I couldn't be imagining something as powerful as this, could I?

I was afraid to look up at him but our hands were still clasped together and no doubt it started to look weird.

I pulled my hand back, gathered my courage and raised my head.

Mr. Sexy—sorry, Edward—looked as surprised and confused as I felt.

"Did you …" he started.

Mesmerized, all I could do was nod.

"Wow, that was weird", he then said.

"Weird," I agreed. "But exciting." I smiled at him and fortunately he smiled back.

He ran his hand through his hair, disheveling it even more. Shit, he looked better by the minute.

"Look Bella, I might be crossing a line here, but I was wondering …" he trailed off.

I nodded my head, urging him to continue.

"I'm not some kind of creep, I promise you that. Liam can vouch for me; he's one of my best friends. I was just wondering if I could ask you out. On a date."

If someone had told me this morning today would end up with me being asked out on a date by one of the most stunning men I'd ever seen, I would've said they were batshit crazy. But it was happening, right now, and I was once more too stunned to open my mouth and actually talk. This was getting old.

Mistaking my silence for refusal, Edward's face fell. "Sorry, like I said. Crossing a line. Forget about it."

_Oh no, mister, no way in hell!_

I rapidly blinked my eyes a few times and shook my head to snap out of my stupor.

"You just took me by surprise is all, Edward. Yes, you can ask me out. On a date."

His face lit up again and his pantie-dropping smile was back firmly in place.

"You're not making this easy on me, are you, sweets?" He reached out and playfully pinched my nose.

I shrugged. "Easy is not my style."

He nodded in appreciation. "I like that. So, what do you think, Miss Bella? Dinner tomorrow night? There's a nice little bistro not too far from here I'd like to try."

"Sounds perfect. I'd love to."

"Great. I better get back to work now." He pointed at the line of customers that had formed during our talk. "Sadly, you're not the only one needing my attention. Leave me your address before you go and I'll pick you up at seven. That work for you?"

"That's just fine. Thanks, Edward."

I pushed myself away from the wooden bar and turned around to finally get back to Kate and Alice. Edward and I had been talking for a good fifteen minutes. Halfway to the dance floor, I looked back over my shoulder at the exact moment Edward looked in my direction. He winked and I raised my hand and blew him a kiss.

Tomorrow couldn't be here soon enough.

~TM4AR~

Just as I was applying a touch of pink lip gloss in front of the hallway mirror, the doorbell rang ... right on time. I grabbed my black leather jacket, threw it on and opened the door. I think my jaw actually dropped to the floor. Edward looked even better than I remembered from last night.

His hair was still messy, his green eyes still sparkled with amusement and his whole demeanor still oozed friendliness, and frankly, sexiness. It was the brown leather jacket, the black Henley he wore under it, the dark blue fitted jeans, and the fucking brown leather boots that made my heart stutter and my breathing hitch. I was very aware of the once over I was giving him but he didn't seem to mind at all. He just stood there, smiling mischievously.

"I take it you like what you see, Miss Bella?"

My head snapped up.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I apologized. "In all honesty, you look great, Edward. Can't blame a girl for enjoying the view."

And that's when I noticed the motorcycle parked on the street in front of my house.

_Oh, get out!_

"Holy shit, Edward! Is that yours?" I asked, pointing at the bike. I didn't know the first thing about bikes but this one looked gorgeous, for lack of a better word. It was all silver chrome and black shiny leather. Was there anything not attractive about this man? I had already been looking forward to getting to know him but now my excitement was really skyrocketing. The little snippets I already knew about him were making me giddy.

Edward suddenly appeared to be a little apprehensive, though. "Uhm ... yes, it is. I hope you don't mind, I forgot to ask. I can call a cab if you want," he said hesitantly.

I jumped up and down in excitement. Yes, sometimes my inner child made itself known, sue me!

"Are you kidding me? This is fucking fantastic!"

Relief washed over Edward's face.

"Well then, sweets, let's go. I've got you a helmet and you're already wearing a leather jacket, so we're all set."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. Standing on my toes, I planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Let me just close up and then you can take me for a ride."

~TM4AR~

I'd never been on a motorcycle before, but I felt perfectly safe with Edward. I had my arms tightly wrapped around his waist and my feet planted firmly on the footrests. I enjoyed the roaring of the engine vibrating through my body. Edward's body heat radiated through his clothes and jacket and it was all so powerful and so damn sexy. The anticipation and excitement about tonight were about to kill me.

All too soon, we arrived at _Denali_, a cute little bistro a few blocks away from _Jayme's_. We got off the bike and took the helmets inside with us. The hostess directed us to our table, where Edward pulled out my chair for me after helping me out of my jacket.

_Perfect ... the man is freaking perfect!_

Conversation flowed easily during dinner. Every time Edward would gently touch my hand or brush my fingers, that same jolt of energy flowed between us. It was truly wonderful. I was totally mesmerized by Edward and I could see myself falling hard for this man.

Edward was thirty-three, seven years older than me, and worked at his brother Emmet's auto shop. When Liam told him he was a bartender short on Friday nights, Edward offered his help. Family and friends were very important to him, I could tell. We certainly had that in common.

I told him about growing up as an only child and how I had worked my way up from intern to Junior Editor at _Masen's Publishing_. I even confessed to him how I'd been totally crushed when my high school sweetheart, Jasper and his family had moved halfway across the country right before our senior year.

"And after Jasper?" Edward asked, a hint of shyness in his voice.

I chuckled.

"Are we having _that_ conversation now, Edward?" I took another bite from the outstanding chocolate cake I'd chosen for dessert. "Fine by me, but you're up next. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"First there was Mike. Then Jake, Eric and Tyler. After Tyler came Ben. And then Seth. Or was it Sam? No, Seth first, then Sam. After Sam it was Paul and then only last week, I broke up with Garrett."

Across from me Edward could barely contain his laughter.

"You lost me after Tyler, sweets."

And that was another reason why I could see myself fall easily for Edward. We shared the same sense of humor.

"No, seriously. Mike, yes. All through college, but in the end it turned out he'd been cheating on me for most of our time together with some cheerleader skank. Laura or Lauren. I don't even remember the bitch's name. And Garrett, too. But we didn't broke up last week, it was actually a few months ago. He's a lawyer. Very career focused. We wanted different things in life."

He looked at me pensively. I could tell he wanted to ask me something, but he hesitated.

"Go ahead. Ask." I reassured him.

"What is it that you want in life, Bella?" He took a sip from his coffee, looking at me expectantly over the edge of his cup.

I took a moment to think about my answer.

"To settle down, if that makes any sense. To most people, it seems like I've got everything pretty well worked out. And I do. I have a college degree. I love my job. I bought my own house. I have great friends and a small but loving family. But I'd love to settle down, start a family of my own. Buy a dog. The cliché. Sorry if that scares you."

At twenty-six, I was pretty much over lying and pretending on dates. I was sure of what I wanted and what I was looking for in life. I'd shared my thoughts and longings with Edward because there was _something_ I couldn't quite explain yet happening between us and I felt pretty confident I wouldn't scare him away.

Turned out I was right.

He put his coffee cup down and took my hands in between his.

"I think that's a beautiful goal in life, sweets. And you don't scare me. On the contrary. I'm thirty-three. I've had my share of relationships but I never felt that _click_, that one perfect moment in time where everything falls into place and you feel completely secure in your life and your relationship. I could see that happening with you, though. People see my bike and my tattoos and they jump to conclusions. But I like to believe there's more to me than just that. I'm sorry if _that_ scares _you_."

_Holy fuck!_

We kept silent for a few minutes after that. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence at all. I wanted to let sink in what Edward just said and I assumed he was doing the same.

After finishing my piece of chocolate cake, I looked up at him.

"Well, Mr. Sexy, you sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet," I said teasingly.

Edward winked at me and shrugged.

"I try my best. It comes easily with you, though."

I pointed my finger at him. "You're doing it again," I accused. "But you're forgiven. I like to be swept off my feet."

"Well, lucky me then," he laughed.

After our 'what we want from life' talk, Edward asked for the check. He paid for our meals and helped me back into my jacket before we grabbed our helmets. He put an arm around my waist and guided me out toward his bike.

I was wondering if our evening was coming to an end. I was really enjoying myself and, frankly, I didn't want to go home just yet.

As if he was reading my thoughts, Edward pulled me a little bit closer and planted a kiss on my head. "I don't want our night to be over just yet, sweets. Would you like to come home with me? I have one of those kick-ass Italian espresso machines and I know how to use it."

I playfully slapped his chest.

"Espresso? Really, Edward? That's your best line? I'd expected more from you," I teased.

"Alright you ... stop teasing me." He rubbed his knuckles over my head, which earned him another chest slap.

"Come on, Edward, let's go. I want to see that espresso machine of yours," I said as I escaped from his embrace and threw my leg over the back saddle of his bike. I put my helmet on and waited for Edward to take his place in front of me.

~TM4AR~

"Oh my God, you weren't joking about your espresso machine," I said loudly. Edward was still putting the helmets and my jacket away in the hall closet. I'd already made my way to the kitchen and burst out in laughter. There it was, on the counter, shiny and red and … fucking huge.

"I would never lie about something as important as coffee, sweets," Edward said seriously as he came into the kitchen, jacket discarded and barefooted.

"Alright then. Fire this baby up, I want coffee," I chuckled.

He pushed the power button and a soft buzzing sound told us the water was heating up.

Edward took a step back and leaned against the counter across from the espresso machine.

"It actually takes close to ten minutes for it to heat up," he said neutrally.

"So …" was my brilliant reply. It made Edward snicker.

"Come here, sweets." He lifted his arm, gesturing for me to come closer.

I took the few steps that separated us and he pulled me against him in a gentle hug. He planted a kiss on my head and tightened his grip a little bit. He felt warm and comfortable and I reveled in the feeling of security that washed over me. I let my head rest against his shoulder.

"Thank you for this, Bella. I loved your playful side yesterday at _Jayme's_ and I loved learning more about you as a person tonight."

"The same goes for me, Edward," I said shakily. "It's a little overwhelming, but let's go with the flow, okay?"

He didn't say anything back, but started to gently rub my back. His touch made me shiver. It all felt so … nice.

"Are you happy, Edward?" I suddenly asked.

"Right this moment? Yes, very. Although," he whispered. "There's one thing that would make me even happier."

Curious, I tilted my head so I could look into his beautiful green eyes.

"What's that?" I whispered back.

He hesitated a few seconds but eventually lowered his head a little bit.

"This," he breathed out and he placed a kiss on my lips, soft and sweet. A soft moan escaped my mouth.

_Yes, please!_

Without thinking, I kissed him back, putting a little bit more force behind it. He got the hint, though. His lips parted and I let my tongue dart out, deepening our kiss at once. I lifted my arms, wrapping them around his neck. I let my fingers run through his hair, at the same time pulling him even closer.

After a few minutes, we separated for a moment, desperate for air. There was no awkwardness or hesitation when Edward carefully pushed me backward until my back hit the counter where I'd been standing only minutes before. In one swift move, he lifted me up and sat me down on the counter.

He cupped my face with his hands, stroking my temples with his thumbs, and placed himself between my legs. He closed the gap between us, nuzzling my neck.

"You're so beautiful, Bella," he whispered.

I had lost all ability to speak. I wrapped my legs around him, locking my ankles behind his back. I leaned back a little bit, placing my palms flat on the counter for support.

"Edward," I whisper-moaned, "kiss me again."

Not even a nanosecond later, his lips crashed into mine again. This time our kiss was frenzied, hungry and passionate. I think my heart actually skipped a few beats. Heat ran through my body and I wanted to touch, to feel, to experience.

I sat up straight again, never breaking our connection—thank God for his six feet tall frame—and placed my hands on his lower back, playing with the hem of his shirt. My hands slipped under the fabric and I let them roam freely over the warm skin of his back, making him shiver from my touch.

My hands trailed off to his sides and over his chest. I ran them down over his flat abdomen and back up again, totally taken over by the urge to be close to him.

I wanted him to lose his shirt, desperately. To start with.

It was a dilemma though, because losing clothes also meant kissing stopped. Luckily, Edward made the decision for me when he pulled back and looked at me through hooded eyes.

"Are you sure about this, sweets?" he asked.

I just nodded and grabbed the back of his shirt, yanking it up as he raised his arms so I could pull it off completely.

"You're magnificent," I whispered in awe. Edward grinned.

The soft light from the spots above the counter shone down on his Koi fish tattoo, beautifully lighting up the colors.

He reached for the ribbon that kept my satin wrap top together, looking up at me, silently asking for permission. Once again, I nodded.

Ever so slowly, he pulled at the end of the ribbon, effectively untying it. The fabric fell open to my sides, exposing my upper body to him.

"You're magnificent," he quoted me.

He leaned over me and nibbled on my earlobe while his hands went to my back. As he found the clasp of my bra, he unhooked it and pulled the straps down my arms to completely get rid of it. With a soft thud, it fell to the floor.

He let his hands wander over my shoulders, my collarbone and further down. He gently cupped my breasts and grazed his thumbs over my nipples, making a jolt of fire shoot straight through my body to my heated core.

Another moan escaped me and I was having trouble keeping my breathing even. The effect Edward had on me was surreal. I was enjoying every caress, every touch.

His hands went further down and to the sides, over my ribcage, to my back again, causing my skin to break out in goosebumps. When he reached the waistband of my jeans, he hesitated only a second before dipping his hand inside until he couldn't reach any further, hindered by the fabric of my tight skinny jeans.

"Mmmm, yes, please," I panted.

"Please what, sweets? Tell me what you want," Edward breathed against the sensitive skin between my neck and shoulder.

"Want you … to touch me. Everywhere … anywhere."

I reached between us, and feeling impatient, I unbuttoned my pants and pulled the zipper down, causing Edward to chortle.

"As you wish, sweets."

He hooked his thumbs over the waistband of my jeans and pulled down, taking my panties with them in one go. I pushed myself up a little bit to give him room to pull them off completely. He took off my pumps and let my jeans and underwear fall to the floor.

I sat completely naked in front of him, on a fucking kitchen counter, and yet I'd never felt more beautiful, more desired and more wanted.

His lips were back on mine, his tongue seeking entrance as he pulled my legs back around him. His hands were on my breasts again, pinching and rubbing my nipples.

I reached between us with one hand, the other fisting the hair at the back of his neck, this time to unbutton his jeans. As I reached for the button fly, my fingers grazed over the obvious bulge giving away his arousal, causing Edward's breath to hitch.

"Mmm, sweets … that felt so great," he moaned.

I frantically started pulling his pants and boxers down, in a hurry to touch him without the offensive fabric between us. He wiggled back and forth a bit until his clothes fell down to the floor. He stepped out of them and took a small step back.

I whimpered at the loss of him, of his touch. But at the same time, I was completely taken aback by the beauty of the huge tattoo that covered his right hip, upper thigh, and wrapped around him to his back. It was a stunning design, in black and greys, of a phoenix rising from its ashes. I could only hope that one day he'd tell me about the ink covering such a huge part of his body.

"Come back, baby, I need to touch you", I softly but desperately begged.

"As I need to touch you too, sweets. I'm just going to grab a blanket. I don't think we'll make it to the bedroom," he said with a wink.

_Yes, falling. And falling hard!_

A minute later, Edward was back with a large fleece blanket in his arms that he draped over the kitchen floor. He picked me up from the counter and together we sank down on the soft blanket, both lying on our sides to face each other.

I bit my lower lip, suddenly feeling a little bit apprehensive. Edward gently pulled my lip from my teeth with his thumb and replaced his finger with his own lips immediately after that. His touch was magic and made my apprehension melt away in a heartbeat.

I let my hands roam all over his chest, sides, back and over the sensitive skin of his hip once more. I traced the pattern of the phoenix from his hip all the way down to his thigh.

"Bella, sweets …" he whimpered. "Don't stop, please. I love the way you touch me."

We were both panting and stroking every bit of skin we could reach. I'd never been so turned on in my life. Suddenly more than eager to speed things up, I gathered my courage and gently fisted his hard cock. Edward hissed and bit down on my shoulder, immediately easing the sting with soft licks and kisses.

"Mmmm, fuck yes," he murmured as he carefully pushed me on my back. I gripped his cock a little tighter and started stroking him from the base to the head, flicking my wrist and brushing my thumb over his slit, before moving back down. I was so lost in pleasure I hadn't noticed Edward's hand finding its way between my thighs, sneaking up to my soaking wet pussy.

I startled when his thumb lightly brushed over my highly-sensitive clit. I couldn't help but groan in approval. With his index finger he circled my entrance, teasing and so tempting. I bucked my hips, looking for more friction, already chasing release.

"_Ungh_, baby …" I rasped out. "I don't … oh, fuck …"

"Tell me, sweets, tell me what you want," Edward whispered hoarsely, still rubbing agonizingly slow but in the most delicious way over my clit and entrance.

His cock twitched in my hand, telling me that he too was beyond turned on and ready to take that last dive into pleasure.

"I need to feel you, Edward. All of you. Now," I shamelessly begged.

I moaned in protest at the loss of contact when he suddenly pulled completely back, my body already addicted to his kisses, his love bites, his licks, his strokes.

"Shhh, sweets, no worries," he shushed me. "I'll take care of you, I promise."

He nudged my legs apart with his knees and before I could blink my eyes, I was wrapped up in his body heat again, Edward hovering over me, careful not to put his full weight on me.

He planted dozens of feather-light kisses on my chest, my shoulders, my neck, and my lips, everywhere he could reach.

"There are condoms in that drawer on your left, sweets," Edward murmured between kisses.

I'd make fun of him for keeping condoms in the kitchen later. Right now, I had other things on my mind. I grabbed a rubber, opened the package with my teeth and quickly rolled it over his throbbing cock.

I locked my ankles behind his back and cradled his face between my hands.

Edward looked me straight in the eyes as he entered me in one long, slow move. His green irises turned ten shades darker as he kept pushing forward until he couldn't go any further.

"Fuck, Bella … you're so tight. I'm not gonna last." Little beads of sweat were trickling down his face. I lovingly wiped them away.

"That's ok, baby. I don't want you to hold back. I'm almost there, too."

That was all the encouragement my Mr. Sexy needed. He pulled back, almost completely leaving my wet heat, only to push back in fast and forceful this time. Time after time after time after time.

_Sweet baby Jezus._

A tingling sensation crept into my nerve endings, making me feel ice cold and blazing hot all at the same time as I started to meet his thrusts.

"Bella … are you … fuck, come with me, please." He reached between our writhing bodies to pinch my clit, hard. And that was my undoing.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck …" I panted, clenching down on him.

Edward came right after me. His face was glorious as he spilled his load into the condom, panting hard and chanting my name. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer as our breaths evened out. I crashed my lips into his, needing to kiss him to come completely down from my high.

Our kiss slowly turned into soft pecks and playful nips. For a while we were perfectly happy to just _be_.

"Do you want to spend the night, sweets?" Edward finally asked, his fingers softly darting all over my still heated skin.

"That would be great," I said without hesitation, barely containing a yawn.

He chuckled. "Come on then, let's go to bed."

He helped me up on my feet before wrapping an arm around me for support as he guided me to his bedroom. I was too tired to take in my surroundings; my only focus was on the huge bed in the middle of the room, and the man holding me tight.

Once next to the bed, Edward let go of me to pull the covers back.

"There you go, sweets. We'll shower in the morning. Get some sleep now."

I stifled another yawn as I crawled under the warm and fluffy duvet. I wriggled a bit until I was in a comfortable position on my side. I immediately reached back with my arm, searching for Edward.

Luckily, he'd crawled in right behind me. He scooted over until his body was flush with mine. He draped an arm around me and placed a sweet goodnight kiss on my shoulder.

"Night, Bella," he whispered.

"Night, baby. And don't think I forgot. You owe me a coffee in the morning."

I drifted off to sleep to the sound of Edward's soft laughter.

~TM4AR~

**2 months later**

This week had been hell so far and it was only Wednesday. I loved my job but deadlines and I would never be best friends. Thank God I'd been able to get most of today's work done. As I made my way outside, my phone beeped. I looked at the screen and a huge smile appeared on my face as I read Edward's text.

**- Hey, sweets. U done working yet? Leaving Emmet's now. What d'U wanna do 2night? Love U! xoxoxo ~E**

**- Take me 4 a ride?**


End file.
